


Blackbird.

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Big Soft, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I nearly made this horrible and angsty but I'm not about that life, If this was a story they would be getting married, M/M, Sober Remus, drunk sirius, i'm stealing the beatles' songs, just fluff, very short, what are they gona do about it, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Look, darling!” Sirius declared, shoving a single skinny finger upwards. “It’s a crescent moon.” He stated, his eyes flickering in the wake of streetlights.





	Blackbird.

**Author's Note:**

> literal drabble

Sirius galloped down the road, his arms flung up as response to a triumph only he seemed to be able to see. He threw his head up to stare at each individual star, reminding him very much of tiny splotches of ink against the dark parchment of the sky. 

“Look, darling!” Sirius declared, shoving a single skinny finger upwards. “It’s a crescent moon.” He stated, his eyes flickering in the wake of streetlights. 

Remus hung behind, his hands placed in either pocket of his coat, marking a much more sober, mature figure against the moonlight. 

“So I’ve noticed.” He replied, a tired smile cascading upon his face. 

Sirius grinned too, the sides of his mouth creasing. He paused in his saunter, looking at Remus in an almost thoughtful manner, before dropping into a small swaying motion, humming the tune to numbers by Billie Holiday, occasionally barking out some of the more memorable lyrics. Completely lost in his own world.

Remus stood by a stone wall, lolling his head against it, watching Sirius attempt at a drunken twirl, nearly falling flat on his face as a result. 

It were the nights like these that are the rarest. The nights without a full moon that end up pushing Sirius close to tears out of worry over whether he’ll wake up to a phone call explaining confusing things about injuries in full detail and chances of survival. Nights without an exhausted Remus whispering comforts because his boyfriend had gone through yet another nightmare which had jolted them both awake. A simple night where they could just exist alongside each other, only feeling senses of happiness and love.

“Mind yourself.” Remus warned, catching on at the view of Sirius teetering dangerously towards a window. “I don’t want to have a scrap with somebody’s neighbours because they’ve seen a strange man staring at them at twelve pm.” 

Sirius cackled, spinning around again to wander up to where the taller man was standing. He took hold of Remus’s hands, clicking his tongue to the metronome of music inside of his mind. 

“I love you.” He murmured, leaning backwards. 

“I know.” 

“Don’t you love me too?” Implored Sirius, his eyes widening in false dramatisation. 

“You already know I do,” Remus replied, a hint of lightness to his voice. Sirius muttered something, letting go of one hand then swaying forward the other, singing loud enough to wake the heavens. Every few seconds, he would reach out and point his toes, throwing a clumsy wink at Remus while a low chuckle crept out of his mouth.

A blackbird fluttered across the sky.


End file.
